Xenomorph
|-|Drone= |-|Warrior= |-|Praetorian= |-|Predalien= |-|Queen= Summary The Xenomorph XX121 (also known as, simply, the Alien) is a predatory extraterrestrial race of endoparasitoids descended from biological weapons created by the "Engineers" and the rogue synthetic, David. Xenomorphs are highly aggressive, and are eusocial, being lead by a single Queen that lays eggs, while the other castes gather hosts and kill any threats to the hive. They are shown to be consistently bred as hunting game/combat training by many Yautja clans. Borgia Industries, Yautja clans, and David most notably have utilized these creatures for biological warfare. Originally designed by Swiss surrealist H.R. Giger in a 1976 lithograph titled Necronom IV, the design of the Xenomorph was refined for its first appearance in the 1979 film Alien, and has since become an iconic figure in modern horror. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 9-B | 8-C | At least 8-C | At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Xenomorph XX121, "Aliens" Origin: Alien Classification: Extraterrestrial endoparasitoids Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Thermoreceptory senses, can detect EM signatures, extreme olfactory senses, likely use echolocation), Acidic Blood and Spit, Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Genetic memory, can climb on virtually any surface, rapid burrowing, Immunity to pain and extreme resistance to corrosion, their own Acid, and Molten Lead Attack Potency: At least Street level (Drones can easily overpower and kill even athletic humans, punch through a human skull with their inner jaws, and tear a locker door from a locker. The "Dragon" can easily punch through human skulls too and it is smaller than a normal drone only 6 feet while a Drone is 8 feet) | Wall level (Can easily rip through steel grates and smash through steel bulkheads) | Building level (Praetorians can fight on par with Predators, who can punch through tank armour and take lightning strikes without being fazed) | At least Building level (Superior to Predators) | At least Building level+, likely higher (Can overpower and slaughter groups of Predators, smash through steel walls, and temporarily hold back a water tower-like building). Speed: Subsonic+ (Can blitz humans and move too fast to be reliably recorded on camera; can dodge gunfire) | Subsonic+ | Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions (Can keep up with Predators) | Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions | Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class K (Capable of ripping out human skulls with their spines still attached, even doing so with only one hand. According to this video, this feat would require at least 1 million Newtons, or roughly 101-102 tons-force.) | Class K | At least Class K | at least Class K | At least Class K, likely higher (Far superior to any Predator) Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Wall Class | Building Class | At least Building Class | At least Building Class+, likely higher Durability: Wall level (The "Dragon" in Alien 3 survived being covered in molten lead; the "Dragon" came from a Xenomorph infecting a dog much smaller living being than a human, so a normal Drone should be above this) | Wall level (Can shrug off gunfire; it takes heavy armour-piercing rounds to injure them) | Building level | At least Building level | At least Building level+, likely higher Stamina: High. Xenomorphs have never been shown to tire and can act for days at a time with minimal (or no) food. Range: Extended melee range, further with acid blood and spit. Standard Equipment: Xenomorphs can carry facehuggers on their bodies as equipment. Intelligence: Xenomorphs are, while often referred to as animalistic in intelligence, cunning predators with remarkable problem solving skills. They are capable of manipulating basic machinery through observation, and were able to figure out enough about humans to cut the power in Aliens. Queens are much more intelligent than regular aliens, capable of learning how to utilize an elevator after seeing it used once, possess IQ's of 175, can fully comprehend minds and communicate telepathically with sapient beings, and can process and act on its emotions. Weaknesses: High amounts of fire (It heats up their acidic blood to make it explode; although the drone in "Alien: Isolation" can take quite a lot of punishment) Key: Drone/Runner | Warrior | Praetorian | Predalien | Queen Gallery Necronom IV.jpg|''Necronom IV'', the original art of the Xenomorph Giger2.png|Giger's refined design Facehugger.png|A Facehugger, attached to Kane Kanessonalien.jpg|"Kane's Son", the Drone from the original Alien Runner 2.jpg|The "Dragon", the Runner from Alien 3 Alien_and_Predator_Size_Chart.jpg|Size comparison between different Xenomorphs and Predators Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa) Hajime Hinata's Profile (This was Queen Xenomorph and Hajime After Fusing with Izuru) Composite Human (Real Life) Composite Human's Profile (A drone was used. Speed was equalized and Composite Human had the following weapons: Elephant Gun, AK-47, Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, Flamethrower, Machete) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (This was pre-timeskip Ruby and the Xenomorph Queen, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Alien (franchise) Category:Acid Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Monsters Category:Parasites Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8